A typical circuit board assembly includes a circuit board formed of circuit board materials (e.g., fiberglass, copper, etc.) and circuit board components mounted to the circuit board. Examples of circuit board components include integrated circuits (ICs), resistors, inductors, and transceivers. Conventionally, circuit board components generate heat during operation. Various heat removal mechanisms draw heat away from the respective circuit board components to maintain the temperature of the circuit board components within a certain, safe temperature range (e.g., a temperature that allows proper operation of the circuit board component).
Transceivers, such as XENPAK optical transceivers, generate heat during operation. Manufacturers of such transceivers, specify that these transceivers operate at a temperature below a maximum allowable temperature of 70° C. in order to function properly. In the case where the transceivers operate at a temperature greater than 70° C., the transceivers run the risk of operating at improperly (e.g., corrupting data) or, perhaps in extreme case, sustaining permanent damage (e.g., overheat, burnout, etc.). Transceivers, therefore, typically orient within an air stream (e.g. such as provided by a fan assembly) that removes heat, via convection cooling, generated by the transceivers during operation.
Other conventional circuit board components, such as IC's, also utilize convection cooling to remove heat generated during operation. Typically, such IC's utilize an airflow-directing device, such as a baffle, to receive an air stream. During operation, the baffle captures and directs a portion of the air stream toward the IC's during operation. The redirected air stream passes over, and carries heat away from, the IC's.